The Transmutation
by BEWARESilentScreams
Summary: Suck ass summary XD well eds turned into a half human and half cat creature dont worry i'll make more lengthy chaps! For a new thing, when people review I give a special thanks to them in the next chapter!
1. Chapter 1

Fantiscy: Just read the damn story.

Hyperness: BASTARD!

Fantiscy:Shut up and do the damned disclamier!

Hyperness:FINE! _Fantiscy_ doesn't own jack shit!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 1

Edward was walking down in an ally looking for the carzed alchemist he was supposed to be looking for, but he got lost in his day dreams. Suddenly something hit him in the back of the head, he fell but refused to be knocked unconsious so easily. He quickly got up and looked for the person who dare try to knock him out. He didn't see anyone, so he just kept walking but he made sure to keep an eye out form where he was and the people around him. He didn't see anyone to supsisous. So he continued his investigation. When he turned a corner he heard a soft 'meow'. The meows we frequent so he could tell it was in distress. He found a golden kitten almost the same color of his hair. He walked up to it and noticed its paw was tied to the ground with a piece of rope transmuted to the ground, he continued walking up to it and when he untied the cat he noticed a transmutation circle. He tried to run but he tripped and the transmutation circle was acticvated. He felt his bones shifting and he let out a blood curtling scream. The pain was like when he tried to bring back his mom. when the transmutation was done he passed out.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo

_Back with Roy_

"Where the hell is he!" Roy yelled. "He should have been back by now!"

"Sir, why don't you go look for him if your so worried." Hawkeye said calmly.

"I guess I'll have to!" Roy yelled

Roy drove to where Edward was supposed to be looking for the crazy alchemist. He spotted golden and got out of his car and ran to it. When he got there he didn't like the looks of it. Edward was curled up in the middle of a transtmutaions circle. Roy truned him over to see if he was injured. What he saw was quite suprising. Ed had cat ears and a cat tail. When Roy tried to pick him up, Edward woke up and screamed in agony. Roy quickly set him down.

"W-what happened?" Edward asked confused why his body hurt so much, and why his senses were so sensitive.

"I was hoping you could tell me." Roy said quite worried for him."I'm going to pick you up, it might hurt a lot but I need to get you to my house so I can help." Roy continued. Ed just nodded and readied himself for a lot of pain. Roy picked him up with as much care as he could. Edward was shrieking in pain. Roy huried to his car and layed Edward down with as much care as he could. He drove as fast as he could. When they arrived at Roy picked Edward up with as much care again. He took him into the, he didn't notice that Edward past out from so much pain. Roy set him down on his couch.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

That's a wrap. Yes I know it was short (like ed!). See ya guys next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Fantiscy: Heyy! I'm in a much better mood now!

Hyperness: Yay! Now your not gonna be a jack ass!

Fantiscy: I thought my emotions were supposed to be nice to me.

Hyperness: I thought you were supposed to be innocent.

Fantiscy: Hehe do the damned disclaimer.

Hyperness: I'll do it when i want to...Fantiscy doesn't own shit.

Fantiscy: -_- btw_ 'instert word with imagination'_= thought "insert word with imagination"=person talking.

Hyperness: You'd how to be an idiot to not know that.

Fantiscy: I bet you can't make i threw a week without insulting someone!

Hyperness: I CAN!

Fantiscy: HA! I'll take you up on that! No more insutling for you!

Hyperness: O.o

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 2

Edward woke up and he ended up falling off the couch from being shocked that he was moved into the random persons home. He winced as soon as he hit the ground because, of course, he was still sore from yesterday. When he gathered his sense he realized that his senses were better than before. He felt something brush his leg. He quickly turned around to find nothing.

_'what the hell...' _Edward thought. THe same thing brushed against his leg.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!" Edward caight a glimps of something golden like his hair behind him. He turned his head to find that he had a tail.

"GOSH DAMNIT! WHEN I FIND THE BASTARD WHO DID THIS I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" Edward heard running coming. Someone then came from the hallway right behind him.

"Edward are yo-" Roy didn't finished the sentence before laughing his ass off.

"Stop laughing bastard this is your fault!"

"How is it my fault?" Roy managed before he laughed so hard he fell to the floor

"If you didn't send me on that misso-" Edward didn't get out before he felt something on his head.

"Roy, whats on my head?"

"Cat ears!" Roy had yet another reason to continue laughing at poor, poor Edward.

"FUCK YOU!" Edward yelled before he punched roy with his automail arm.

"THAT FUCKING HURT!"

"Sucks to be you, so where are we?" Edward asked cause in all the annoyance he had forgoten to.

"My house."

"Yeah, why the hell didn't you take me to MY apartment?!" Edward yelled

"Because you ended up passing out from pain so I thought that you shouldn't have been left alone."

"The womanizer actually cares," Edward said quite sarcastically.

"Yes, I actually do."_ 'More than you think'_

"Well I'm fine to take care of myself."

"No you aren't, and you know your still in pain. Plus someone needs to look after you untill we get you back to normal and find the guy who did this."

"I don't need to stay if I don't want to!"

"That's an ORDER Fullmetal."

"Fuck you and shove your orders up your ass!"

"Fullmetall would you like to be court martialed for going against a direct order."

"No, _sir_." Edward put much emphasis and sir.

"Well I'll show you to which room you'll be staying in."

"Yes, _sir_." Again with much emphasis.

They quietly walked to the guest room Roy had for Edward. Roy had already went to Ed's apartment to get some clothes for him. Roy had said that he'd get him some coffee, so he descended down stairs. Edward sat in the chair that was availabe in the room. Soon Roy had come back with two cups of coffee. They soon finished.

"You should get some sleep Fullmetal." Roy said sternly

"Sure, whatever." Roy walked out, and Edward walked over to the bed and layed over the covers. When he fallen asleep Roy checked up on him and he noticed that he was curled up like a sleeping cat, which he kinda was one. He laughed a little bit, then continued down stairs to go shopping. When he got back he snickered to himself at what he had gotten at the store. He walked up to where Ed was. He put the bag down and walked over to Ed.

"Hmm." He said rubbing his eyes. He put his hand over his mouth and nose. He tried to push him away, but he breathed in the scent of catnip. Which made him dizzy.

"Bas-s-tard," he said wearily. Ed started purring, Roy laughed at him. He pulled his hand off Ed's face and walked over to the bag.

"What's that," Ed asked still dazed by the catnip."Wait and you'll see,"Roy said. He pulled out a little ball.

"You expect me to play with cat toys?" Ed asked angrily.

"Yep."

"Forget it!"Ed yelled. Roy tossed the ball and Ed went running after it. He soon caught it.

"Ha! In your face!." Edward waved the ball in Roy's face to make his point. Roy laughed as hard as he laughed when he first saw Edward.

"BASTARD!" Edward tackled Roy and they both ended up falling backwards. Some how Roy ended up on top. Roy noticed how golden Ed's eyes were when you got a good look at them. Ed was looking at his eyes too. Roy started to lean closer and he kissed Ed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ha! I finished! I might have another chapter up soon, but who knows I'll probably just got play dead island and cuss at it how so unfair it is and call my character a scrony ass. Well that's a wrap! See ya guys later!


	3. Chapter 3

Fantiscy: Hey guys!

Hyperness: Just get on to the story!

Fantiscy: Your just angry cause you cant insult me!

Hyperness: YEP!

Fantiscy: Just do the damned disclaimer

Hyperness: Fantiscy owns nothing...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 3

Ed was in pure shock. The womanizer of Central was kissing him. When Ed was over his shock he started kissing back. When they broke apart they both gasp for air. Roy got up and held out his hand for Ed. He took it and stumbled up from being a bit shocked still. Roy laughed at him but stop when Ed shot him a glare. They sat in an awkward silence for a few seconds,

"Umm, I'm going to go make dinner." Roy said breaking the very awkward silence,

"Yeah you go do." Ed said a bit shyly. Roy walked to the door but stopped. He walked back to where Ed was and kissed him again. This kiss was more passionate than before. Roy licked Ed's bottom lip asking for entrance, which Ed happily allowed. Roy went for Ed's jaw and started kissing and nibbling there. Ed let out a gasp and moaned. Roy went to Ed's neck doing the same thing, which earned another moan from Ed. Roy stopped and looked Ed in the eyes. They stayed like that for about a minute. Roy brushed a stray hair from Ed's face and quickly kissed him on the cheek. He then went to go make dinner. Ed just sat there for a second before he looked at the bag Roy left. He walked over to it a looked inside. There was little plush mouse and spray bottle. Ed looked at the spray bottle for a minute and picked it up. Angry wasn't a good word to describe how mad Ed was. furious was more like it. He stomped down stairs, to find Roy making dinner. He walked over to him and showed him what he had.

"What the fuck did you need this for!" Ed yelled still furious

"I was going to use it to spray you if you were naughty." Roy said casually. Which made Ed blush a bright red. Roy took the object and walked over to the sink and filled it up. He walked back over to Ed and sprayed him.

"Bad kitty." Roy said smugly. Before Ed had a chance to stop, he hissed at him. Which made Roy spray him again.

"No, bad kitty." Roy the smug bastard said.

"STOP SPRAYING ME AND CALLING ME A DAMN KITTY!" Roy sprayed him again.

"Nope." Ed tackled him again for the second time that day. Roy managed again to be on top.

"Hmm, this looks quite familiar." Roy said flirtly. Ed blushed again. Roy kissed him and lick his bottom lip to get entrance again. Ed obliged him. They kissed for a little while before breaking apart and gasping for air. Roy got up and helped Ed again. He walked back over to where he was preparing dinner.

"Whatcha making?" Ed asked curiously.

"Spaghetti." Roy said concentrating on not cutting his finger. Ed walked into the living room and grabbed a book from the bookcase not caring what book it was. He started reading and continued for about ten minutes before falling asleep.

"Ed dinners do-" Roy looked at Ed sleeping and thought he was the cutest thing ever. He was curled up like a cat. Roy walked over to the couch and brushed a stray hair from his face. Ed shuffled a bit and opened his eyes.

"I fell asleep?" Ed asked.

"Yep, but dinners done." Ed got up hearing that there was food which reminded him that he was hungry and went to the table where there was a plate of food for him. He started gobbling his food down, while Roy ate like a normal person. When they were both done they washed the dishes. They walked into the living room and sta down, both with books in their hands. roy sat on the couch and ed layed down with his head in Roy's lap (AN: awwwww). They both ended falling asleep in that position. Roy was the first one to wake up. He looked down at Ed. He couldn't help but to brush his hands in Ed's silk like hair. ed just stirred a bit, and his ears twitched. Roy giggled a little bit, but softly so he didn't wake up Ed. He continued to brush his hair with his hand. About five minutes went by and Ed stirred a bit more and his eyes opened.

"Hello sleepy head." Roy said child like.

"Mhmm." Ed replied quite sleeply. Roy got up and picked Ed up bridal style.

"What the hell, where are we going!" Ed yelled.

"To take a bath silly."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

That's a warp! You peoples got any suggestions that you'd like to suggest? Let me know and tell me how I did, pretty please? I love what you peoples said already about my story! **THANK YOU! **Anyways... See you peoples next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Fantiscy: Heyy people... yeah I was lazy and didn't feel like typing till tonight soooooo.

Hyperness: It's not like your late or anything.

Fantiscy: I like it to be up in the afternoon! BTW I have a special surprise for you people!

Hyperness: Fantiscy owns nothing...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"WHAT?!"

"It's bath time, Ed."

"NO WAY IN HELL AM I GETTING IN THE BATH!"

"Yes you are."

"FUCK YOU!"

"I bet you want to." Roy said all smug and cocky. Edward had a deep blush. Roy walked in to the bathroom and set Ed down on the floor. He turned the bath on almost all the way hot. He walked over to Ed.

"No way bastard."

"Oh yes you are Edward dear."

"No the fuck way."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes."

"FUCK OFF!"

"Nope, get in Edward."

"Fuck off, bastard."

"Get in."

"Make me." Edward said in a voice like a three year old.

"If your gonna act like a child I'll treat you like a child."

"Fuck off."

"Ed, if i get in with you will that make you feel better?"

"..."

"I'll take that as a yes." Roy undressed both him and Edward, which caused Ed to blush... a lot. He set Ed in and got in himself. He grabbed the washcloth and put soap in started washing Ed's back and used some of the water from the bath to wash the suds off. After he wash his back he started to kiss his chest which got him a few moans from Ed. He moved closer to his neck and up to his jaw. He nipped and sucked until he got to his mouth, he then placed a soft but lustful kiss on his mouth. He licked his bottom lip for entrance. Of course Ed let him in. Roy explored Ed's mouth until he started getting dizzy from lack of oxygen. They both gasped for air when they parted.

"Roy get up."

"What?" Roy asked quite confused.

"Get up, Roy."

Ed was shaking Roy to get up so he could release him.

"ROY, FUCKING GET UP!" With that Roy opened his eyes. He was for a second confused, but he realised that it was just a dream. He looked at the quite pissed off blonde next to him.

"What it is?"

"Let me go!" Roy realised that he was holding on to the blonde protectively. He replied with a quiet "sorry" and released him. The blond took off running to the bathroom.

"Ugh, it was just a dream damnit. It seemed so real." Roy let out a sigh.

"What was a dream." Ed asked

"Nothing, do you want some breakfast?"

"Sure!" Ed replied excitedly because he was quite hungry. Roy got up and walked to the kitchen. He grabbed two packets of instant oatmeal empied them into two bowls and poured hot water into them. He walked over to Ed and placed one in front of him.

"Do you think we'll find the guy how did this to me?"

"I don't know, you look cute as a kitty though."

"Stop calling me kitty, bastard!" Ed yelled, but got dizzy.

"Oh! I thought you should know I put catnip into you oatmeal." Roy said with a smug look.

"Bastard!" Roy walked over to Ed and kissed him, Ed let Roy have entrance without him asking. Roy and Ed fought for domanince, Roy and explored every inch of Ed's mouth, which earned a couple of moans from Ed. Roy picked Ed up and set him on the couch. He pulled Ed's shirt off and sucked on one of his nipples and squeezed the other. Ed gasped and threw Roy's shirt once he got it off.

"Roy?"

"Hmmm?" Roy was to busy teasing Ed.

"I'm not ready Roy."

"What?"

"I'm not ready, it would be my first time and I'm not ready." Roy just looked at him.

"Are you mad?" Ed hid behind his bangs afraid that Roy would be mad at him.

"OF course not." Roy caressed Ed's cheek in a reassuring way. They continued to cuddle. Neither of them broke the silence.

"You'll wait for me right?"

"Of course Ed, I love you.

"I love you too." They shared a caring kiss.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I'm sorry it's a little late. I was being lazy. I got you people though! HA! I still got a cute scene in. If you guys want to suggest make your suggestions of what you want in this story. BTW I'm starting on another story!It's called highschool. I think you people will like it. I thought you should know I'm probably not gonna put a chapter everyday. That's a warp! See you people next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Fantiscy: Wow blood works pretty scary.

Hyperness: Why, whats worng with you?

Fantiscy: Your one of my emotions don't you know?

Hyperness: Nope.

Fantiscy: Ugh, well i have frequent painful headaches. They keep coming back, and now I'm starting to forget things while I'm doing them.

Hyperness: You know your fans probably hate you?

Fantiscy: Well I know how to make it up to them!

Hyperness: How?

Fantiscy: I'm gonna tell them my real name.

Hyperness: Why?

Fantiscy: Because, my name is Krysta Nicole Pawloski.

Hyperness: THAT'S WORSE THAN FANTISCY! HAHAHA!

Ed awoke on the couch, unfortunately Roy held on to him protectively. Ed squirmed, but Roy just held on tighter. Ed was finding hard to breath. He started pushing on him, which made it worse again. He then started to yell and push on him.

"ROY FUCKING GET UP YOUR SUFFOCATING ME!" When he finally woke up he realized he did it again and released him like last time. Again Ed ran to the bathroom. Roy felt sorry, he really didn't like hurting his kitty chibi. Roy walked to the kitchen, he grabbed to bowls and two spoons. He walked over to the fridge and grabbed milk, and a box of cereal of the top of the fridge. He readied the cereal. Ed came back, he looked different. He didn't really get to see him this morning because he was pretty much half asleep. He looked... cute. His eyes seemed to be bigger.

"Ed, your eyes are huge." Roy stated with his famous smirk.

"How about say something that I don't fucking realized!"

"They must have grown last night."

"Yeah, probably from that damn catnip ass hole!" They kind of hurt Roy, he didn't like to hurt people close to him. He sighed as his shoulders slumped. Ed noticed this and realized he hurt Roy.

"I'm sorry Roy, I don't really blame you I was joking around." Roy cheered up a bit and ran over and squeezed Ed. Ed's cat reflects kicked in and he accidentally scratched Roy.

"What the hell was that?"Roy asked because he had a nice scratch on his face.

"Umm, I think I have claws." Ed looked at his hand and retracted his claws. Roy couldn't help but to laugh at him. which caused another scratch on him.

"Damn Ed that really hurts." Ed just lightly kissed Roy for an apology. Roy didn't care it was good enough for him. What they didn't know is that they were being watched. This 'watcher' was into stealing teenagers and raping them. unfortunately for Ed he was gonna be his next victim. When night fell. The watcher snuck into the house. He went to the couch that Ed was sleeping one because he had fallen asleep waiting for Roy to come back from his bathroom break. The watcher hit him hard on the head so he stayed unconscious. He then grabbed him and slung him over his shoulders and ran off. When Roy returned he thought Ed went up to the bedroom. He walked upstairs and checked. He wasn't there. He then checked all the rooms in the house. Roy was worried he knew something was up, Ed wouldn't just leave without saying something.

Ed had just woken up and found that he was all tied up, on a bed, naked. He struggled to try to get himself loose, but failed. He looked around the room looking for anything familiar. He absolutely didn't know where he was. The door opened and a man came in. He smiled smiled a sinister smile.

"Morning sleeping Beauty." Ed just growled in response.

"You know you being half cat makes you so much more appealing." Ed just glared at him "And don't go thinking Roy's gonna help you this time Ed, your all mine, the best part is That I hear you're a virgin, that means you gonna be extra tight." Ed just stared in shock. How did he know all this. Roy, his virginity. This man was sick, no that's to good for him. Pedophile was more like it.

"Would you like to speak to your precious Colonel?" Ed just looked at him like he was crazy. Of course he wanted to! The man walked over to him with a phone in hand and dialed Roy's offices' number. The phone rang twice before Roy answered.

"Well, well Mustang I think I have your lost dog."

_"DON'T FUCKING LAY A FINGER ON HIM YOU PERVERT!"_

"But he's so deliciously innocent every way how can I not touch him?" The man then slapped Ed on the face as hard as he could which caused a whimper out of Ed.

_"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" _

"But Mustang, this isn't even the best part of the show."

"Roy Help!" Ed yelled. The man hung up.

Well, that was interesting, btw since i was so late if you guys ask me I'll pretty much put anything ing the story that makes sense to the plot, so ask away there's no wrong answers!


	6. Chapter 6

Krysta: Welp, for once I have nothing to say.

Hyperness: REALLY?!

Krysta: Why do i even try?

Hyperness: I don't know.

Krysta: *sigh*

:3

"Lt. Hawkeye, did you track the call?" Roy asked. He knew she had but he had to make sure. He would do anything for his Ed to be safe again. He just hoped the man doesn't do what his file says he does to his victims. It would be horrible for his poor Ed to have his first time forced.

"Of course, sir."

"Thank you, Lt. Hawkeye." Roy breathed a sigh of release, he would have his blonde in his arms again soon.

"Sir, he's in the ware house farthest from the city, about four hours away." (AN that's a face palm moment XD)

"Of course he is." Roy didn't want to be to late so as soon as they could they got the rest of the team. Breda, Hughes,Havoc,Fuery, and Armstrong. They headed out in two military cars.

:D(this means this is where Ed is now.)

"Ya, know Ed Roy's gonna be here soon, I better hurry up and get this over with." Ed didn't know what he was talking about. Doing what, kill him? Then it hit him, that's why he was naked. His eyes widened in shock.

The man walked over with duck tape. He ripped a piece off and stuffed a sock in Ed's mouth and tapped over it so he couldn't scream. Ed was to shocked to really try and stop him. He didn't want this, he wanted his first time to be with Roy, not with this sick pedophile. Ed started thrashing around to get free, which didn't help. He didn't care, all he really wanted was his Roy. A tear fell down his cheek. The man noticed, he smiled.

"Ya know Eddy that's not gonna help. It just makes you even more innocent looking and delicious." The mans smile just got bigger. Ed gave up, he couldn't get up, and Roy wasn't gonna get here, it was going to be to late. He knew what was coming when the man started to undress. When he was done he walked over to him, looking at him like he was something to eat. Ed just started crying again, this time it was just a tear, it was more like rivers. The man climbed over him, and kissed him. Of course Ed didn't kiss back, the only man, no, person he would kiss was Roy. The man thrust hard into him and moaned. All Ed could do was let out a muffled scream. The man kept thrusting hard and fast into him. Ed continued to let out muffled screams, which made the man go faster.

"ugh,...Ed...your so...tight." The man moaned again. Ed started to scream even louder, he couldn't help but to cry either. The man had hit his prostate which made Ed let out a half scream moan. Ed didn't like how his body felt pleasure, how his body was a traitor. The man smiled at Ed for his reaction. The man started aiming for that spot. Ed didn't like what was happening it hurt like hell. Like his body was splitting in half. When the man came his moaned in pleasure, ed was happy that it was over. The man got up and dressed. He walked over to the door and left. Ed was left crying and screaming muffled silent scream.(AN haha i had to say that because it was in my username lol) When the man came back, Ed's eyes went wide. The man had a spear. He walked over to Ed. He smiled a very sinister smile that made Ed shiver. The man speared Ed in the shoulder and left the weapon walked out of the room.

:D

The vehicle speeded to the upcoming warehouse. The one where Ed would be. Roy hoped he made it in time to stop the man from raping his poor Ed. They made it to the Warehouse and quickly got out of the cars and pulled out their guns, except Roy he pulled out his ignition cloth gloves. They ran inside and stopped waiting for some sort of sound. Roy signaled Breda, Hughes, and Havoc to look around downstairs while the rest went upstairs. The group walked up the stairs waiting for a sound. When they finished getting up the stairs they heard a muffled scream. They ran to the sound, when they found the door that the screaming came from Roy opened the door and found Ed bound to a bed, naked with a spear in his shoulder, and blood coming out of his rectum. Roy ran to Ed, and pulled to duck tape off slowly and pulled the sock out.

"Roy..." That's all Ed got out before he passed out from the pain. Roy pulled the spear out carefully and used his jacket to put over the wound.

"Hawkeye, put pressure on his wound." Hawkeye nodded and ran over and did what she was ordered. Roy started to untie the rope around Ed's wrists and ankles. Once he was free, Riza stepped back and let Roy use the jacket to half cover him and half to help stop the bleeding in his shoulder. He picked him up bridal-style and walked out of the room. He let the others search the rooms upstairs for the person who did this to HIS Edward. Ed was his and nobody elses. Roy felt angry course through his veins. The man who did this to HIS Ed deserved to die. Ed didn't deserve this. He walked down stairs and called over Hughes. When Hughes ran over he looked in shock at Ed. He felt like the kids father.

"W-what happened to him?" Hughes stuttered.

"He was raped and stabbed in the shoulder with a spear. I need to get him to the hospital, he's bleeding a lot of blood. You need to come with me and drive while I keep pressure on his shoulder." Roy sounded stern but if you looked at his eyes you saw worry, and sadness. Hughes just nodded and they ran to the vehicle. Roy put Ed in the back seat and got in with him. They started speeding to the hospital. which unfortunately was four hours away. While Hughes had his foot all the way down on the petal, Roy was whispering to Ed that he was gonna be all right. He kissed him on his cheek. A tear dripped off his face, it fell on Ed's face. Ed's eyes fluttered open. Roy didn't know noticed because his head was bowed over while putting pressure on his shoulder. With his uninjured arm he tucked a piece of hair behind Roy's ear. Roy quickly looked at Ed, and smiled. Ed did a little smile but was in a lot of pain. Roy kissed Ed, and licked his bottom lip for entrance, which even though he was in pain let him in. They had a short fight for dominance with their tounges before Roy won. Roy explored almost every part of Ed's familiar mouth before Hughes did a fake cough to signal that he was still in the car. Even though it was still dark Roy saw a blush on Ed's cheeks. Then Ed remembered what happened and frowned. Roy noticed this and hugged Ed reassuringly. Ed winced Because of his shoulder, Roy stopped and looked and him. He wondered what happened to his Ed. Roy felt the same anger he felt earlier._'That sick pedophile took HIS Ed's first time from HIS Ed. He caused HIS Ed physical and emotional pain.'_ Roy thought. Ed looked at him sadly.

"It hurts Roy." Ed said quietly.

"I know Ed, we'll be at the hospital soon. I we'll tell them that someone glued cat ears and a tail to you, and say that they don't need to take them off. Their to stupid to think anything different." Roy chuckled. Ed just nodded. Ed let a couple of tears drop from his face. Roy kissed him. Ed looked away. He felt dirty, like he had grime all over his body. Roy took his chin softly and made him look at him.

"Ed, it's gonna be ok he wont ever touch you again I'll make sure he's captured. You need to rest though I'll wake you when we're almost there." Ed just nodded again and closed his eyes.

"I love you Roy."

"I love you to, go to sleep."After that was said Ed fell asleep.

:3

Wow, I think that's my longest story. Welp. For some reason I'm gonna say thank you to **FullMetalMiniSkirt **and **Seeker Heart**. For now whoever reviews I'm gonna say thank you, because I'm a nice person. See ya!


	7. Chapter 7

Krysta: Wow total procrastination throughout the day, I should've down this five hours ago.

Hyperness: You should have, your fans officially hate you now.

Krysta: Maybe I should get a different emotion to help me with the intro.

Hyperness:The the intro won't be funtertainig.

Krysta: I guess so...

Hyperness: I know so.

Krysta: Will you shut up for once in your non-existent life!

Hyperness:O.O

Krysta: That's what I thought, I don't even care about you right know.

Happiness: Heyy everybody!

Krysta: STUPID EMOTIONS!

Happiness: *runs screaming*

:P(Special Thanks)

Special Thanks to the following!

** - Here's more haha! Don't go getting addicted!**

**FullMetalMiniSkirt- I know i was like aww when I was writing it haha!**

**Seeker Heart- He has automail still. He is going to pay! He is a dirty little pig! Haha! I hoped that Roy would burn him, wait... can't I make that happen? HAHA!**

:3

When they arrived at the hospital, Ed was taken to ICU. Roy wasn't allowed to see Ed yet. Which was aggravating him to no extent. Another hour passed by and there still was no news on Ed. Roy was worried that something terrible happened to his previous blonde.

"Roy, he's going to be fine." Hughes said kindly in a father like way. He's was also worried of the boy, but hid it behind his fatherly face. Then the rest of team showed up with sad faces.

"You didn't find him, did you." Roy stated more than asked. They all shook their heads in a silent 'no'.

A shady doctor passed them and smiled sinisterly. The 'doctor' walked into Ed's room. Ed was still asleep. The man grabbed a sheet from one of the nearby cupboards. He walked over to Ed and bunch up the blanket and put it over Ed's face trying to suffocate him. Ed's eyes shot open, he struggled to get the sheet away from him. When he managed to get a breath he screamed for Roy.

:D

The team was sitting in the waiting room waiting to hear from the doctors how Ed was. They heard screams coming from one of the rooms. When the screams got louder and more clear, they heard a plead for Roy. Once they heard that they knew it was Ed screaming. Roy sprinted from his seat and followed the screams of pleas to stop, and pleas of Roy. Once Roy arrived to the room of the screams he busted into the room. He saw Ed being suffocated by a man when he saw this angry shot everywhere in his body. He pushed to man from Ed. He then snapped and than man bursted into flames. Doctors came running and Roy showed them his pocket watch. The rest of the team came and picked up the half burnt man and put cuffs on him. Fuery and Havoc escorted him to a vehicle and rode off.

Roy looked at his Ed, no his treasure. He walked over to him and hugged him. He felt Ed shake. Roy looked at him. Ed had started crying again.

"I-I thought I-I w-was gonna die." Ed said quite shakily because he was crying.

"I wouldn't let you, I love you way to much to let that happen." Ed looked up at him. Roy just smiled a true smile. Ed's eyes shut, and his heart monitor went flat. Roy was pushed out of the way. The doctors counted from three and shocked Ed. They did that for three times, before Roy started crying. He whispered ' Please come back, I love you.'. Roy heard a beep, he looked up and saw that Ed's heart monitor started up again. Which ment Ed was ok. Roy was shooed out of the room with his team. They all sat in an awkward silence in the waiting room.

"I knew something was up with you guys, I didn't think the famous womanizer would actually be in love." Riza said.

"I guess has that kind of effect on people, he brings the best out of them." Roy ment what he said, Ed brought the better side out of him. He was his treasure that he wouldn't let go so easily.

THe doctor chose to come out at that time. He walked over.

"Well, Ed is ok, he's allowed to have visitors now." said the doctor that no one really cares about(AN: XD). His team left now because they knew Ed was going to be ok now. Roy walked into the room. He saw that his treasure was a ghostly pale. He took a chair and pulled it up to his treasures' bed.

"I love you treasure, please wake up." Roy said softly. Ed's eyes opened at that and looked at Roy. He smirked.

"What's with the smirk?"

"I guess you have a nickname for me." Roy realized what his treasure was talking about.

"Well it's true, you are my treasure. No one elses only mine."

"I wouldn't want to be anyone elses treasure, just yours bastard." Ed let a small chuckle out.

"You need to rest."

"Your the one who asked to me wake up."

"Well now I want you to go back to sleep, treasure."

"Only if you sleep with me."

"I planned to." Roy smirked. He climbed in the bed and wrapped his arms protectively over his treasure. Ed's breath evened out and was in a deep sleep. Roy just stared at the peaceful face of his treasure. His breath soon evened out too.

Around eight Roy awoke, he was going to get up but looked at his treasures' face and couldn't help but to stare at him. He looked so peaceful and unscared. Ed's eyes opened up and saw that Roy was staring at him.

"What are you starting at me for." Ed asked.

"Because your so beautiful." Ed blushed at that comment. Roy kissed Ed, and without asking he let Roy's tounge capture his in a battle for dominance. They left the kiss only for air.

"I love you, treasure."Roy said looking at Ed's golden eyes.

"I love you too." Ed snuggled into Roy. Soon Ed was discharged from the hospital, and Roy and Ed went home.

"Treasure, can I ask you something?"

"Sure anything for you."

"Treasure, I love you, more than anyone can think, and I can't imagine you with anyone else but me." Ed smiled at him. Roy got down on one knee and pulled out a black box and opened it. It content was a silver ring with a scarlet red stone in it. Ed's eyes went wide.

"Edward Elric, treasure, will you be mine forever?"

"Yes!" Roy standed up and hug Ed and slid the ring on his ring finger. Roy kissed Ed, and Ed let him in they had a little battle for dominance with Roy won. They left the kiss for air. Roy pulled Ed on the couch. Ed was laying on the couch while Roy was hovering over him. Roy pulled Ed's shirt off, he started to kiss Ed's jaw and moved to his neck and started going down his body. He went for Ed's zipper. but looked at his treasure first waiting for the 'yes' or 'no'.

:3

Welp. that was fun! Little cliff hanger. If you want what you know what im talking about tell me, because I'll happily obliged. Just tell me weither you want it or not! I love you guys! See ya next time!


	8. Chapter 8

Krysta: Ugh, its been forever since I've even picked up my computer. HELLO KITTY PAJAMA PANTS ATTACK!

Hyperness: Hell yeah! You procrastinator! AND WHAT THE HELL?!

Krysta: Yep, just do the damn disclaimer.

Hyperness: Krysta owns nothing because she's an epic fail at life.

Krysta: -_-

**Special Thanks To The Following:**

**Seeker Heart: I know dont you just hate cliff hangers!**

**thelastunicorn: Im so sorry that it took so long! Please forgive me!**

**cutepuppy21: Yeah, but Ed's Ed and he's tuff**

**ninabellnichole7: Ok umm i don't really understand what you said but i have an idea ;)**

**People Who Piss Me Off:**

**YokuMiya: Ok, I understand what you mean when there can be grammar errors, but spelling errors you gotta be fucking kidding me it's not like i dont spell check it before i add it to the story, and about it not being rude is like saying "Hey your a bitch even though I don't know about you or your life!" So thanks, thanks a lot.**

**Ok before I start since I got my little rant out, when I was writing this my face was bright red from embaracment, and this is my first time writing this so be easy on me it's not like I write this for a living like some people. It's not like i'm against them it's just not something I do.**

:3

Roy waited and watched for the yes or no from his new fiancé. Ed was a little reluctant, but gave his approval. He started to un botten his pants and pulled them off. The only thing that was separating Roy from Ed his beloved was a piece of cloth.(AN: Okay now that my hair is up I can continue xD) There was a bulge in said piece of cloth. Roy smirked at how much a turn on it was. He looked back up at Ed just to make sure, it's not like his virginty wasn't just stole from him.

Ed's cheeks were a light tint of pink, his eyes were clouded with lust, and his cat ears were perked up from the attention he was getting. Roy lifted his arm and rubbed his right cat ear gently. Ed started purring, and leaned into his touch. Roy laughed and continued o to what he was doing. He pulled the accursed underwear off, and Ed's erection stood for attention. There was pre cum seeping from the top. Roy licked the top of the head, Ed gasped. Roy smirked again and then engulfed Ed, which caused Ed to gasp again. Roy bobbed his head up and down, but before Ed came he stopped with a whimper from Ed. Ed helped him pull the rest of his clothes off, Roy had conveniently had lube in one of his coffee table drawers. He put it on three of his fingers, and put some on Ed's puckered hole. He eased one finger in and Ed slightly winced. Roy moved his finger around a little and then added a second, Ed winced again. He scissored his fingers and slid them in and out, he hit the little bundle of nerves that made Ed shiver with lust and pleasure, which made him forget about the slight pain that was ebbing away. He inserted his third and final finger, he waited a minute for Ed to get used to it and scissored his fingers. He decided that Ed was stretched enough. He pulled his fingers out and picked up the lube and put it on his erection. He grabbed Ed's face and kissed him deeply while he slowly pushed in. Ed had tears in his eyes, but Roy kissed them away. After a couple minutes Ed moved a little to cue for Roy to move. Roy slowly pulled almost out and then thrusted back in. At first Roy was slow and soft, and then he he started to go fast and hard. He grabbed Ed's erection and started to thrust it in rhythm.

"Roy..I-I'm gonna...cu-um...soon"

"Ok...just..w-wait for... me."

Roy thrusted one more time and they both came in unison, screaming each others names. They both collapsed on the couch and Roy pulled out. Ed cuddled up to Roy. After they both caught their much-needed breath, Roy spoke.

"I love you, treasure."

"I love you too, Roy."

They fell asleep in each others arms in a deep peaceful sleep.

Ed awoke to scents of eggs, bacon,and toast. He put his underwear and his pants on not bothering with his shirt. He headed to the kitchen, Roy was making breakfast. When he sat down at the counter he noticed how bad his butt hurt.

"My ass hurts." Ed said casually

"I would expect it to, I didn't go easy on you last night," Roy's usual smirk graced his face."Oh by the way since I just up and stopped going to work, Hawkeye has bugged me to come back."

"Are you gonna?" Ed asked

"Well it's not it's the way I get my income or anything." Sarcasm clear in Roy's voice.

"When do I have to go back to work?"

"I don't really think you can in the condition your in, but you could come with me to the office."

"True."

"Of course it's true I'm always right."

"Smug bastard."

After that Roy finished breakfast. They couldn't really talk because Ed was to busy shoveling food in his mouth, accusing Roy of starving him. Once Roy and Ed were done they started getting ready to go to the office. Roy was the first one to get in the shower. Once he was done he handed Ed some of his clothes that they had gotten from Ed's apartment. Ed thanked him and made him promise not to peek, it took him a while to get him to agree to it. While Ed was in the shower Roy had called Hawkeye telling her that Ed and him were going to be there soon. Roy hung up the phone and sighed. He went upstairs to check on Edward. Checking on him was different than peeking in on him. He opened the door to see Ed brushing his hair. Roy was a little disappointed that he couldn't see the blond's gorgeous body. Ed turned and smirked at him.

"disappointed, bastard."

"Of course why wouldn't I be, you _are_ my fiancé." Roy loved calling him that. Ed shot him a glare. Roy grabbed him and kissed him, it was just a short kiss but they both enjoyed grabbed a hat and they headed down to the car. The trip was quiet, but Roy kept glimpsing at Ed, which didn't go unnoticed by him. He ended up flipping him off twice, even though it was just messing around.

They had arrived at the HQ and headed up to the office. Ed was a little nervous he knew the team knew about the cat part of him, because they had caught a glimpse of him when they rescued him, and the team and doctors and nurses they trusted where the only ones allowed in his room. When they got to the door right before the office, Roy stole a quick kiss from his beloved, treasured fiancé.

"I love you, treasure."

"I love you too, Roy."

They walked in together hand in hand. The office looked up from the paperwork they were doing and gasped. They hadn't seen Ed since the accident. Hawkeye ran over to him and hugged him as hard as she could. When she let go of him he gasped for air, Roy and Hawkeye laughed at him. When Ed caught his breath, he glared at them. Everyone started to surround Ed asking him questions. Ed took his hat off to show them his ears, they roared with more questions like "Do you have a tail?' or 'Do you have claws?'. Ed lifted his jacket a little to let them see his tail.

"Guys, don't you have work to do?" Roy said trying to rescue his beloved from the mob of his co-workers.

"Just like you and your giant pile of work, Mustang." The brigadier general sighed.

"Oh! By the way guys Ed and me are engaged!" With that said Roy made a break for it for his office and slammed the door closed and alchemized it closed. Ed was again surrounded by people asking him questions. Hawkeye just sat there laughing her ass off at the poor Ed.

Once Ed had escaped the mob he un- alchemized the door and shot Roy an angry glare.

"Ya, know Ed if looks could kill I would be on the floor dead."

"I would hope so."

"Well that's not a nice thing to say to you _fiancé_."

"Well my _fiancé_ doesn't get sex for a week."

"I'm so so so sorry!" Roy was at the feet of Ed within seconds. Ed laughed at they way Roy looked on the floor begging him.

"I couldn't deny sex for my favorite bastard, moron." Roy then sighed at that and went back to work. Ed had taken his spot on Roy's couch and slept in a blissful sleep. ROy would occasionally look at him and sigh happily. He had sighed so much today and it was only nine am.

It had been a couple of weeks since they first had sex, they had done it a couple other times but that's about it. Roy had finally caught up in his work. Ed was sitting in his favorite spot on the couch. Ed suddenly jumped from his spot and ran out of the door with his hand over his mouth. Roy followed after him, he ended up in the bathroom. He looked for his fiancé and found him throwing up. He walked over to his fiancé and held his hair away from his face. After a couple of minutes Ed was done he sat up. Roy helped him over to the sink. He washed his mouth out and grabbed a piece of paper towel.

"What was all that?" Roy asked quite concerned.

"I don't know."Roy put his hand on Ed's forehead.

"Well you don't have a fever."

"I feel fine now, lets just go back to your office."

"Well we're going to the doctors after work." Ed groaned but didn't really have the energy to disagree. Ed plopped down on the couch and almost instantly fell asleep. Roy picked up the phone and called the doctor's office he trusted most.

_"Hello?"_

"Yes?

_"Yes?"_

"I would like to make an appointment for my fiancé Ed."The doctor couldn't have cared less about their sexuality

_"Yes, what's wrong with him?"_

"Well he just randomly had to throw up and has slept a lot lately."

_"Hmm okay bring him in after work."_

"Yes, Dr. Frenn."

Roy hung up the phone and looked over at his treasure, he sure hoped he was okay.

:3

6 suckers, 2 cans of pop, and 100 songs later the chapter is done. ^.^ Lvl up! Haha man am I over tired *yawn* I procrastinate too much. See ya guys next time!


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry Bros no interesting intro today.

**Special thanks To the Following:**

**Seeker Heart: Man you're so awesome and nice! You always review thank you soooo much :D!**

**thelastunicorn: Well I'm typing now so it should be up soon.**

**cutepuppy21: I have a sucker in my mouth right now, and I'm slurping on a pop aswell. My phones dead so no music for me.**

**People I owe My Life To:**

**YokuMiya: OMG I owe you my life! Your sooooo awesome THANK YOU! You get an applause! I totally didn't see that first part I'm almost positive I fixed it though!**

:3

Ed looked over at the drivers seat, Roy of course was taking him to the doctors. Ed groaned and Roy looked over at him, he smiled and looked back at the road. Edward sighed, he really didn't want to go to the doctors. All they do is throw medication at you and call it good. When they arrived Edward didn't move. Roy ended up dragging him out of the car,

"Come on treasure, it's not all that bad." Roy tried to reason with him which was pointless.

"Yes it is! All they do is give medication and call it good!" Roy just sighed, why did Ed hate the doctors so much?

"Edward Elric." A young nurse said. They got up and the nurse eyed them like they were mentally ill. They just ignored her like they did with everyone else that felt disgusted by gays. They followed the nurse and ignored when she kept looking back at them. They arrived at a room that had a doctor with brown hair and glasses that was on a computer. The nurse knocked on the door which startled the doctor. He looked up and smiled a goofy smile. It reminded Ed of Hughes.(AN: I had to go back to previous chapters to see if I kept him alive XD) The doctor stood up and walked over to them. He held his hand out to Ed which Ed in return grabbed it and shook it.

"Hello Ed, I'm ." The doctor smile grew. Ed just nodded and let go of the doctors hand.

"Well Ed, could you come and lay down on the examination table?" Ed nodded and walked over to the table and layed down. He eyed the doctor. Roy sat down on the chair next to the table. The doctor pulled the chair over to the table where Ed layed.

"So Ed what seems to be the problem?"

"I already told you." Roy said sternly

"Well somebodys' a little antsy." The doctor laughed. Roy glared at him.

"Well, let's get started!" The doctor had Ed sit up. He lifted up his shirt and poked Ed in his stomach.

"Ouch, what the fuck do you think your doing?!" Ed yelled.

"Hmm." Was all the doctor said. He Grabbed his stethoscope and put it on and the other part on Ed's stomach. He gasped, his eyes went wide with shock.

"What is it?" Asked a worried Roy. The doctor handed the the stethoscope to Roy. Roy listened and the same thing happened.

"What do you think that sounds like Roy?" The doctor asked. Roy didn't answer. He was still in shock.

"WHAT THE HELL IS IT?!" Of course Ed was yelling. The doctor took the stethoscope from Roy and handed it to Ed. Ed put it in his ears. The same reaction. It sounded like wings fluttering.

"Well, congratulations Ed and Roy. You're going to be parents!" Ed just sat there shocked, Roy hugged him. Roy always wanted kids, he was so happy. When Roy noticed Ed wasn't hugging back he looked at him.

"What's wrong Ed?"

"It's just... I'm only eighteen, not to mention I'm also a male. It's impossible."

"Actually I read a case were a male had gotten pregnant. He carried the baby full term, and soon after his husband left him he gave it up for adoption. After that he committed suicide."

"That's awful, the poor kid wouldn't ever know his parents." Ed said sadly. "But me and Roy aren't like that!"

"Yes, that's true!" The excitable doctor said. Roy smiled. He was starting a family and was also excited. The doctor said they had to come back every month for Ed's monthly check up so they can keep an eye on the baby. They soon left and the doctor said nothing about his cat like features. They got into the car and started their car ride home.

"Treasure isn't it wonderful? We're going to be parents!" Roy said excitedly.

"Roy, don't you think it's a little weird that I'm a male and pregnant?"

"Well it could be because your half cat, Ed." Ed didn't like it when Roy called him Ed. Edward just huffed and pouted. Roy sighed, Ed could be so childish sometimes. When they arrived back at the house Ed slammed the car door and walked up to the house, making sure to slam that door to. What Roy didn't see is that Ed decided he wanted to go for a walk and went throught the back door.

Roy yet again sighed, he suspected Ed was sleeping on the couch already. Roy walked inside and looked around, he didn't see Ed anywhere in the living room. He walked into the kitchen, he wasn't there either. Roy started to get nervous.

"Ed? Treasure where are you?" No response. Roy searched the rest of the house, Ed wasn't anywhere. Roy was now starting to panic the only things going through his head was 'What if someone took him again?' or 'What if someone tried to kill him and the baby?' Suddenly Roy saw a white piece of paper. Roy read it over, he sighed with relief, it was from his treasure, Ed. It said he went for a walk to the park. Roy ran out the door not bothering to lock it, or at the most shut it. He ran toward the park. He saw a figure with golden hair.

"Ed!" The figure turned. It was Ed. Roy grabbed him and squeezed.

"Roy, I can't breathe." Roy didn't move.

"Roy, let go your crushing me." Roy finally let him go. Ed gasped for air. Roy laughed at him, which caused a glare from Ed. Roy grabbed his hand and started to drag him back to the house.

"Don't I have any say where I go?" Ed asked irritated

"Nope." Ed pouted again.

"Come now treasure stop pouting it'll cause wrinkles." Ed and Roy laughed. They got home a couple minutes later.

"I'm hungry."

"What would you like?"

"I don't know. Think of something." Roy sighed, of course he would say that but that's just one of the many reasons why he loves him. Roy grabbed Ed's hand and kissed it. Edward blushed. Roy laughed and walked into the kitchen and started cooking while Ed settled down on the couch with a book. When Roy was almost done and was setting up the table, he went to go get Ed. He found him asleep on the couch with a book covering his face he couldn't help but laugh. He took the book and put it away, and got a glass of water from the kitchen. He walked over and slowly poured it all over Ed. Ed quickly woke up with a hiss. He glared and hissed again at Roy once he noticed the glass in his hand. Roy started cracking up and fell to the floor from lack of air because he was laughing so much. Ed tackled him and Roy ended up pinning him to the ground. Roy stared into Ed's eyes and Ed slowly leaned down to kiss him. Roy licked Ed's bottom lip and Ed let him in. Before they could get very far Ed quickly pinned Roy under him and showed his fangs, showing Roy he wasn't quite forgiven. Ed hissed again. For a minute though they both stopped, they heard something coming from the kitchen. They both quickly got up and ran to the kitchen. The stew was boiling over. Roy quickly grabbed it and put it in the sink, burning his hands in the process.

"Idiot." Ed was cleaning Roy's hands gently with alcohol, Roy kept flinching.

"Well sorry for trying to save the stove."

"I don't care about the stove! I care about you!" Ed said sternly. Roy's face dropped in shame. Ed grabbed his face and lifted it.

"Don't hurt yourself for food." Roy smiled and lightly kissed Ed.

:3

AWWW such a cute ending. See ya guys next time!


End file.
